Livin' On A Prayer
by Trashbags
Summary: I used Bon Jovi's song "Living on a Prayer" to demonstrate Caleb and Ashley's life together in the show.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song "Livin' on a Prayer" or Heartland.

_Once upon a time_

_Not so long ago_

_Tommy used to work on the docks_

_Union's been on strike_

_He's down on his luck it's tough_

_So tough_

Caleb sighed slamming the driver's door shut of his F350 pickup truck, before grabbing his bags from the back. It's been a lonely few weeks without Ashley as he traveled the circuit around the United States. Ashley, though not a big fan of rodeo, loved to go with her husband to cheer him on. This time however, she had to stay back and work at Maggie's to be able to make the rent payments on the land their dinky little trailer sat on. He grabbed the bags and walked towards the makeshift porch, where he met his wife at the door. He set down his bags before taking her into his arms to kiss her.

"Hey Baby," Ashley said in greeting as they stepped inside. "How was the circuit?"

Caleb grunted in reply as he moved back outside to unload his roping horse, Shorty, from the horse trailer. Ashley knew what the silence meant. She knew that the money Caleb had won was not enough to make the rent payments, much like the last few times he'd come home. Grabbing Shorty, Caleb led him over to his pen. Caleb sighed, patting the white horse on the rump watching the horse go out to graze. It was as if he was losing his touch as if he wasn't as good as he used to be. God, Caleb prayed that wasn't the case. He didn't want to end up like Toby Keith and not be as good as he once was. But he was still young and still had something to prove and maybe that's why he just couldn't give in and find himself a real job.

_Gina works the diner all day_

_Working for her man_

_She brings home her pay_

_For love_

_For love_

_She says we've got to hold on to what we've got_

_Cause it doesn't make a difference_

_If we make it or not_

_We've got each other _

_And that's a lot for love_

_We'll give it a shot_

Ashley sighed, looking down at the waitressing attire she wore. A few short years ago, she would have laughed hysterically if someone said she'd be married to a rodeo cowboy and working at Maggie's just to pay the bills. She was born a Stanton at Briar Ridge, the most prestigious stable in Hudson besides for Fairfield Stables where Lisa Stillman bred the best thoroughbreds in the country. Working just to get by on a day to day basis was not going to happen to her. That was until problems with her mother arose and Caleb O'Dell asked her to marry him. As hard as life was, she enjoyed life with Caleb. That jerk was good for her.

"Bye Soraya!" she called to her friend as she donned her sweater and walked outside into the evening air to her little red BMW. Getting into her car, she looked at her paycheck. It wasn't nearly enough to live off of, but it would have to do. Tossing the paycheck into her purse she started up the car to drive home to Caleb.

_We're halfway there_

_Living on a prayer_

_Take my hand_

_And we'll make it I swear_

_Living on a prayer_

Back home, she tossed the paycheck onto the table before moving past Caleb who was at the stove, to change. The trailer smelled of baked beans and hot dogs. "It's not much," she commented as she pulled on a pair of jeans, "but it'll help." Caleb didn't reply as he continued stirring the beans. Fully changed now, Ashley sat on the edge of their bed. "What did Jack say?"

Scooping the baked beans and hot dogs into two bowls, Caleb turned his back to Ashley as he set them on the table. He sat down on one side. Sighing, he looked at the food. Hot dogs, baked beans, and other nonperishable food from boxes was not what he wanted to live off of forever, but for now it would have to do. He wished they could afford more. Ashley was used to Rosalina making homemade macaroni and cheese and chocolate fondue for dinner at Briar Ridge, not the cheap crap cowboys lived off of. Taking a bite, he watched Ashley grab a few beers from the mini fridge before taking her own seat at the table.

"I'm working for almost the same pay," he admitted between bites. "That cheapskate." Ashley faked a smile, placing her hand over Caleb's on the table. Things didn't look so good now, but somehow they'd make it.

_Tommy's got his six string in hock_

_Now he's holding in what he used to make it talk_

_So tough_

_It's tough_

_Gina dreams of running away_

_When she cries in the night_

_Tommy Whispers, baby it's okay_

_Someday_

Every night, it was the same thing. As Caleb slept soundly beside her, lightly snoring, she would lay awake wondering what new hardships the new day might bring. When she was finally able to fall asleep, she dreamed of what life would be like if they could get out of Hudson forever. She could go to University like the rest of the kids she graduated high school with and she could get a full time, better paying job to help support them.

Pushing those thoughts from her head, Ashley stumbled around the trailer and danced around Caleb in the morning as she got ready to head to Maggie's and him to Heartland. "See you tonight," he said before kissing her goodbye before they parted ways for the day. And they day continued on the same way every day did waiting tables or doing ranch work until they could come home to each other and the bills that never seemed to want to disappear.

That evening was the same as every evening was. Caleb talked about the happenings at Heartland and Ashley talked about the gossip she had overheard in Maggie's over a bowl of leftover chili she brought from work. Hearing tires crunch on the gravel, Caleb shot out of his seat to see who was coming to call. Pulling the curtain back, he looked outside to see the land lord's car in the driveway.

"Damn," Caleb muttered, stepping away from the window. Ashley knew what Caleb meant. The land lord was after the rent money which they didn't have.

The land lord wasn't too happy to hear that his tenants couldn't make their rent payments this month, threatening eviction off the property if they weren't able to pay the rent in full in a few weeks. "I don't care if you're young, poor, and in love," he snapped at the young couple. "I want my rent!" Saying all he needed to say, he stomped over to his vehicle and quickly sped away.

Ashley and Caleb let the breath they'd both been holding out slowly, glad to have a little more time to come up with the rent money.

_We've got to hold on to what we've got_

_It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not_

_We've got each other and that's a lot for love_

_We'll give it a shot_

_We're halfway there_

_Living on a prayer_

_Take my hand; we'll make it I swear_

_Living on a prayer_

Turning her head to the left, Ashley saw that Caleb must have already been asleep. Settling her head back down on her pillow, Ashley lay on her back, looking up at the ceiling. Slow, salty tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Life was harsh to young adults trying to make their way through life on minimum wage. How were they ever supposed to pay the bills and still have enough money left over to eat? If only Caleb wasn't so stubborn and prideful, her mother would help them with the rent payments until they were able to get on their feet more.

Hearing Ashley sob, Caleb rolled on his side so he was facing her. He knew why she was crying and didn't blame her. He felt what she was feeling. In the dark, he reached for her hand and held to his chest. "It's okay, Baby," he said to soothe her, praying that everything would be in time. He wanted the two of them to buy their own land someday where they could have Shorty and Apollo and go riding together often as Amy and Ty did. Maybe they could afford a few other horses as well. Hopefully with the money he tried to save up from his winnings on the circuit plus her paycheck, they wouldn't always be desperate for a little more money to come their way. "Someday," he whispered into the dark. Someday life wouldn't try so hard to knock them back onto their knees when they tried to stand. Someday, Caleb would be able to give a better life, a life that wasn't so hard on them both. Someday would come, for now they just needed to keep on fighting.

_We've got hold on ready or not_

_You live for the fight when it's all that you've got_

_We're halfway there_

_Living on a prayer_

_Take my hand and we'll make it I swear_

_Living on a prayer_


End file.
